


Miraculous Adventure

by ADATikki (AnimeDAngel)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Light Angst, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDAngel/pseuds/ADATikki
Summary: On her Mother's side, they believe in reincarnation. Thus when the time is right they send a member of the family to travel the world looking for friends from a past life and a mission. She wasn't expecting her whole class to come to China though.





	Miraculous Adventure

The end of the school year was coming up and Marinette was nervous; Her mother’s family have a tradition where you spend an entire year travelling the world, and you're given a mission to complete, it also means searching for friends from your past life. Her family believed that everyone was reincarnated with her within the family are not and they have a select group of friends whose friendships reach over into other lives. As part of this tradition, there will be a ceremony where a painting of her past-self and friends will be revealed to her. Her mother was given early access to the painting but allude nothing, however, she had a feeling it had to do with her class leaving the same day she was for a field trip to China. Marinette had been talking to Master Fu about it, and Hawkmoth had all but gone silent for the last three months.

“Instead of returning to school in the fall, all of you will be travelling the world in groups. It begins during our trip to China; your parents have already agreed to this.”

Marinette was lucky in the regard that her teacher, Mme Bustier, already understood what the tradition was. She arranged with the principal and all the parents to provide something she believed to be a good experience. Marinette overheard her mother and Mme Bustier talking about Chloé’s Dad saying it would probably give his daughter some perspective about the world.

“Marinette could you explain what this trip means to your family?” She nodded and got out of her seat.

“Basically, it’s a right of passage, once you trip is over you are considered to be an adult. The trip allows you to explore the world and meet people you could have known in a past life.”

“How do you know if you’ve known them in a past life? Does everyone have a past life?” Rose’s questions came out so quick, Alya looked upset she beat her to the punch.

“My family believes so, we have a hall of paintings that is closed all year long, except when it’s time for another young member to journey around the world. Each painting is of every family member and the people they gathered around. After a while, people noticed that some of the paintings had the same faces in them.”

“So just because some old paintings have your picture in them, your family believes in reincarnation. What losers.” Chloé comment was easily dismissed by this time.

“I’m unique in that I have appeared in the family line 12 since the beginning of the household in ancient times. At least that’s what I’m told.”

“And at least another 21 times with the same people around outside the family,” Mme mentioned, upon seeing the looks of her students she clarified.

“When Marinette’s mother went on her journey, her husband and I were among the people she was looking for. Our mission was to hunt down and acquire every painting of family member born outside the family. Marinette had 21 found paintings all dated at different times in history, and she has the biggest group to find.”

“I’m not allowed looking at the paintings till the ceremony day I leave the day after.” Marinette couldn’t help the nervous smile, it was her fault her class was being forced to travel the world.

“Thank you, Marinette; your groups will be announced in China. For now, I have two journals each you’ll be writing in, use it however you choose, however they will be graded once you return. Once a week each member of the group is to do a video diary, that doesn’t mean you can’t film the trip or do more video diaries. You're expected to check in every two days, and everyone will be given personalized assignments, I will see you each individually, till I call your name read page 6 in your textbook.  Juleka please come down.” Marinette made her way back to her desk, then pulled out her book.

“I can’t wait for this trip, you Mari?” Alya was brimming with excitement.

“I wouldn’t mind some more time, so I can figure out how I’m getting there.”

“Wait you aren’t coming with the class?” Marinette shook her head.

“I leave in two days, I have to be there a week ahead in order to prepare. You guys are coming a week later. I’m also not sure if you're going to be in the same town let alone the same part of China as me.” Alya deflated a little but still seemed excited, just then Adrien and Nino turned around.

“I think it’s cool about having friendships last more than one lifetime.” I smiled at Adrien’s encouragement.

“Adrien, please come down.” Adrien then got up from his seat and went to speak to Mme. Marinette returned to help Nino cheer up Alya.

\--- sometime later----

The final bell went signalling the end of school.

“Marinette, Alya, Chole, Adrien, Nino and Nathaniel please stay behind for a moment.” Once the rest of the class filtered out she closed the door. Nathaniel moved to a seat behind Chole.

“First off Congratulations Marinette. Now the reason I asked you to stay behind is that all of you are scheduled to leave at the same time.” Each student was more than a little confused.

“Wait, I thought we leave next week.”

“The rest of the class, yes, but as Marinette leaves in two days I thought it fitting you leave when she does. Your grandfather’s request.” She said making sure to look at Marinette.

“Like Marinette said before she is unique and because she has no choice but to leave early her grandfather has requested some of her classmates go as well.” Right then Master Fu had walked into the room.

“Mr. Fu here will explain why each of you was picked.” She then left the room, after a few moments Master Fu spoke up.

“I believe each of you knows why you were picked.” He then presented some boxes they all recognized, he then placed them on the desks that Alya, Chole, Nino and Nathaniel were at. When they opened them, they put on their Miraculous and their Kwamis came out.

“Tikki, Plagg Please come out of hiding. Wayazz it’s good to see you again.” The shock of the group was an understatement Alya was the first to pounce.

“Mari, do not tell me your ladybug. You’ve known this entire time.” Alya was essentially shaking her, Chole and Nathaniel seemed to be blushing and avoiding eye contact. Nino had recovered and went to talk to Mr. Fu, and Adrien seemed to be in deep thought.

“Like I’ve told Marinette before there is a time for everything. Hawkmoth has gone quiet and I know she’s been worried about leaving Paris defenceless.” Said person managed to pry themselves free.

“You told me to trust my team could cover everything. I knew it no one is going to be here, I knew it.” Marinette grumbled.

“Hawkmoth is still out there and seems to be travelling the world. Your trip will allow you to track Hawkmoth and stop Akuma attacks globally. If he comes back to Paris I will find someone to join the team and defend Paris in your stead.” With that Master Fu said goodbye and wished the group luck. Chole then invited everyone over to her place so everyone could talk and process this information.


End file.
